1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical brightening agent composition, particularly an optical brightening agent composition for papermaking and an application method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the papermaking industry, it is an indispensable step to add moderate optical brightening agents (OBA) into pulp for better brightness of manufactured paper or cardboards by optic functions of optical brightening agents. Currently, triazine-stilbenes as ingredients of optical brightening agents broadly available in the papermaking industry are categorized into three types, for example, di-sulfonated triazine-stilbenes, tetra-sulfonated triazine-stilbenes, and hexa-sulfonated triazine-stilbenes according to the number of sulfonate groups in chemical formulae of triazine-stilbenes. However, an optical brightening agent based on triazine-stilbenes only in existing techniques has limited brightness effect in general which causes a drawback that an optical brightening agent may not perform well.